AFFECTION
by yuna taiyou
Summary: kakak kandung yang telah hilang selama 16 tahun sekarang sudah ditemukan, Rukia 20 th. Byakuya 16 th sbg adik dituntut menahan rasa cinta yg sudah muncul jauh sebelum tahu berita itu. lalu bgaimana pula Ichigo 13 th memperjuangkan cinta pd Rukia? chap 2 UP!
1. first impression

**AFFECTION**

**Yuna Taiyou**

**Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: just wait for the end of story and you will realize the pair**

**Enjoy reading minna san ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**First impression**

Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku berada di sini. Di halte bus ini aku hanya berpikir bagaimana untuk menghindar dari wanita keras kepala yang sedang dengan bangganya memamerkan dua buah mahkotanya yang terlihat menyembul dari baju yang dikenakannya. Apa dia tidak merasa dingin? Apakah suhu dingin di musim salju ini tidak membuatnya berpikir untuk memakai baju yang lebih tertutup?

"Hai tampan, mau kemana?"

Aku hanya diam, rasanya sudah sering kudengar rayuan tak berbobot ini di jalanan. Oh ya, mungkin dia salah satu atau wanita sejenis yang pernah aku temui.

"Kau tidak punya tujuan untuk pergi?"

Bingo, dia benar. Tapi aku tetap diam dan lebih menikmati pandanganku kearah depan, berharap bus yang aku tunggu datang lebih cepat.

"Mau mampir di tempatku? akan kuberikan service yang memuaskan untukmu. Dan untuk pria setampan dirimu, tidak usah bayar. Bagaimana?"

Dia memang gigih dan kali ini jurus pamungkas sedang dilayangkannya. Di gesekkannya kedua mahkota itu ke lengan kananku, lalu tangan kirinya mulai membelai manja pahaku. Kutatap dia dengan tajam untuk memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanku padanya. Dan ingat, aku tetap cool, tidak salah teman-temanku memberikan julukan padaku, The Ice Prince.

"Uh~ aku suka pria sepertimu,"

Setelah melepaskan tangannya dariku, dia mengerling nakal menunjukkan bahwa dia takkan menyerah. Oh, ayolah, tak adakah seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanku di antara orang banyak ini? Aku bukannya takut, tapi aku terlalu menghargai perempuan dan takkan main tangan, walau ada sebagian dari mereka yang tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesosok perempuan berambut pendek dengan poni yang menyilang diantara dahinya menyapaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, apa dia juga sedang merayuku?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu lama,"

Dia tetap berbicara dengan tenang. Aku bukannya amnesia, umurku masih 16 tahun dan aku bukan pelupa. Tapi gadis ini berbicara seolah dia teman dekatku. Dia menatap tajam pada wanita di sebelahku, lalu berkata "Apa kau ada urusan dengan pacarku?"

Apa? Pacar? Siapa? Aku? Jelas semua perempuan di sini sudah kehilangan akalnya. Apa karena aku terlalu tampan? Yang jelas aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam menunggu usaha apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

"Bisakah aku duduk di sebelahnya? Kurasa kau harus mencari pria lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Karena aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskannya, tidak perlu bantuan darimu. Benar begitu kan- sayang~?"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku mulai tahu arah pembicaraanya. Seakan-akan ada telepati antara kami berdua, aku memilih untuk tersenyum juga padanya.

"Kau dengar apa yang diucapkannya? Aku tak butuh wanita sepertimu untuk memuaskanku, karena di ranjang, dia mungkin lebih hebat darimu,"

Seolah mendapat kekuatan dari si mata violet, aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang agak vulgar dengan tampang kalemku. Dia menggertakkan giginya pertanda kesal lalu meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengekori wanita itu berjalan menjauhiku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Terima kasih," ku ucapkan kata itu dengan sangat tulus pada wanita yang telah menolongku itu. Bukannya aku punya kekuatan supernatural sehingga aku tau dia penolongku dan langsung percaya padanya, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia mau menggodaku dengan 'dada' kecil itu? Dan tak mungkin juga dia mau mencuri barang-barangku. Apa dia sanggup berlari sambil membawa tas gitarnya yang hampir sebesar badannya?

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu lemah tuan, seharusnya kau berucap tegas seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak suka, dengan ucapanmu. Kau pikir wanita sepertinya mengerti dengan tatapan maut ala pangeranmu? Tidak, dia hanya akan semakin tertantang,"

"Wow, wow, aku tak tahu siapa kau. Kau tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pacarku. Yah, aku tahu itu Cuma sandiwaramu untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Dan aku berterimakasih padamu dengan baik-baik, tapi sekarang kau malah menceramahiku?"

Rasanya aku marah sekali, baru kali ini aku berbicara sepanjang itu. Biasanya aku bisa meredam amarahku dan bersikap tenang. Tapi wanita di sebelahku ini seperti pelatuk, membuatku meledak tak terkendali.

"Aku mengajarimu untuk tak bersikap setengah-setengah tuan berparas pangeran. Kalau kau tidak suka, seharusnya kau ucapkan dengan jelas. Jangan hanya memasang tampang sok garang. Kau tidak tahu betapa terganggunya aku melihat pria sok cool sepertimu?"

Cukup sudah, _she is the stranger but now she yells at me?_

"Aku tak pernah.." teriakanku terpotong dengan bekapan tangannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menukar bekapannya yang kasar dengan sentuhan lembut jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah saja?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tanda tidak mengerti. Kadang nada ucapan wanita ini terdengar kasar dan menekan, tapi sekarang dia berucap mesra dan penuh manja. Dia mendekati telingaku lalu berkata, "Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh, atau kau akan membuat wanita di depan yang masih mengintaimu itu kembali menerkammu,"

Reflex aku langsung memandang wanita tadi yang ternyata benar masih mengintaiku. Tapi apa? bodoh? Baru kali ini ada wanita, atau seseorang yang mengataiku bodoh. Dia mensejajarkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajahku, lalu tersenyum palsu.

"Mengerti sayang?"

Hebat, wanita ini memang hebat. Apa dia sejenis pengendali jiwa? Karena saat ini aku patuh padanya.

Bus yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi datang juga. Semua orang yang menunggu dan wanita perayu itu mulai memasuki bus satu persatu. Aku juga reflex melangkah mendekati bus, tapi kudapati wanita yang tak kuketahui namanya ini tak berkutik. Dia hanya memandang diam bus tersebut, tak bergerak. Entah magnet apa yang membuatku kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil aku mundur lagi karena aku juga tak tahu mau kemana dengan bus di depan ku ini.

Busnya pergi meninggalkanku dan wanita ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik bus?" tanyaku

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku memang tak niat naik bus kok"

Dia beranjak meninggalkanku sambil menyandang kembali tas gitar itu di bahu kanannya. Aku pasti sudah gila, karena saat ini aku sedang mengikutinya. Bukan sebagai penguntit, hanya saja sekarang aku sedang berjalan 1 meter di belakangnya. Mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, karena jujur aku tidak punya tujuan dalam perjalanan ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, sayang"

Dia mengucapkan kata 'sayang' dengan santainya dan aku mendengarnya seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Apa kau lari dari rumah? Orang tua mu pasti sedih saat ini, polisi pasti sedang mencarimu," Dia mencoba berspekulasi tapi itu salah.

"Aku tidak kabur dari rumah kok, aku sudah minta izin untuk berkunjung ke rumah temanku," jawabku cool sambil menyibakkan poniku yang hitam lembut kearah belakang.

"Oh ya? Dimana rumah temanmu itu?" tanyanya sambil mengahadap padaku.

Aku hanya diam, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ahaa, pasti Cuma alasan ya? Apa kau tidak punya tujuan pergi? Kau pasti sedang ada masalah kan? Makanya kau asal-asalan pergi dan mengikuti orang yang tak kau kenal _to somewhere you don't know_,"

"Aku punya tujuan," sangkalku cepat karena tak tahan melihatnya mengejekku.

"Oh ya? _Name it_," dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Padahal dia lebih kecil dariku tapi mata violetnya mampu mengintimidasi sehingga aku tak punya jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah pria sok cool yang galau,"

Dia berlalu kearah loket tiket _shinkansen_. Dan aku? Aku masih mengikutinya.

"Siapa namamu _cool boy_?"

"Byakuya,"

"Hm.. baiklah Byakul, ini tiket _shinkansen_ untukmu, _you want some exiting journey right? Just use it and go find that place._"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku sembarangan, namaku Byakuya!" bentakku dan dia hanya tertawa geli.

"Ya ya.. Byakuya yang cool, jadi apa salahnya aku singkat penggilan itu menjadi Byakul?"

"Aku tidak suka singkatan itu," aku membantah cemoohannya dengan berapi-api dan itu sanggup membuatku melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpaku. Masalah yang membuatku ingin bepergian jauh, jauh dari orang yang kukenal. _Thanks to that girl and now I'm still following her._

Aku tak tahu kemana shinkansen ini akan berakhir, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku hanya duduk manis di sebelah gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya ini. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi dia sekarang sedang memasang headset berwarna putihnya di telinga. Suara musiknya terdengar keras, bahkan aku juga bisa mendengarnya. Memangnya berapa volume yang di stel wanita ini? Apa telinganya tidak sakit?

Sampailah kami disebuah tempat tujuan yang bisa aku katakan agak sedikit terpencil. Kursi tempat menunggu shinkansennya tertutup salju dan itu pertanda bahwa tak ada yang berhenti di sini sebelum kami.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud si rambut pendek dan juga berperawakan pendek itu ke 'desa' ini, apa dia mau melakukan semacam _show_ yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya di sini? Tapi apapun itu, aku tetap mengekorinya. Ternyata memang protes sebelum melihat apa yang ada di 'desa' ini bukan pilihan terbaik yang harus aku lakukan. Karena saat ini aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, sebuah danau yang beku di kelilingi pepohonan yang ditutupi salju, seperti arena _ice skating_, tapi yang ini lebih indah dari apa yang ada di Tokyo. Wanita itu seperti tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku, terlihat dari sikapnya yang masih setia melangkah menyusuri daerah itu sambil mendengarkan ipod nya.

Tibalah kami di sebuah rumah besar atau yang lebih pantas di sebut panti asuhan, karena itu yang tertulis di plangnya. Sesaat sebelum wanita itu mengetuk pintu, sebuah bola salju mendarat kasar di kepalaku. Sontak aku memandang sosok yang sudah berani mengotori rambut hitam pendekku.

"Rukia nee san," anak lelaki yang boleh kutebak masih berumur 12 tahun itu berambut jingga. Dia dengan sangat senang memeluk 'Rukia'. Ternyata nama wanita ini Rukia? Nama yang bagus.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di luar sini Ichigo. Suhunya dingin, nanti kamu bisa sakit,"

"Aku bosan di dalam kamar terus. Rukia nee sih, lama sekali datangnya? Padahal sudah aku tunggu-tunggu,"

"Maaf ya Ichigo, tadi ada beberapa urusan yang harus nee san selesaikan,"

Dia tersenyum ramah sambil membelai lembut rambut jabrik bocah itu. Senyum yang mampu membuatku terpana, seperti senyum ibu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya.

"Siapa laki-laki ini Rukia nee?"

Si bocah menunjukku yang sedang berpikir dalam.

"Dia temanku, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam saja?"

"Hei Rukia, syukurlah kamu sudah datang, anak-anak rindu sekali padamu. Ayo silakan masuk,"

Seorang wanita dewasa berkepang membuka pintu dan menyambut kami dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu. Dia melirik kearahku, "Wah, tumben Rukia membawa tamu ke sini, apa dia pacarmu?"

Si 'Rukia' hanya bersikap tenang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memang hebat, biasanya gadis yang diduga sebagai pacarku akan kelabakan dan malu-malu, tapi dia tidak.

"Wah, benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal dia tampan. Ayo silakan masuk…?"

Rautnya mengatakan ingin tahu siapa namaku.

"Byakuya"

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Unohana, pengurus panti asuhan ini,"

"Aku Ichigo," bocah yang boleh kusebut berkepala jingga itu pun tak mau kalah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Aku menjabat tangannya. Dari pandanganku, bisa kulihat tatapannya yang sedang mengklaimku sebagai 'musuhnya'?

"Biar aku bawakan.."

"Sini Rukia nee, biar kubawakan gitarnya. Pasti kakak lelah menempuh perjalanan ke sini sambil membawa barang seberat ini. Apa tidak ada orang yang mambantu nee san untuk membawanya?"

Dia mengerling cemooh padaku. Tunggu dulu, aku dicemoohkan oleh bocah ini? Sekarang aku terlihat seperti pria yang tidak ada rasa kasihan melihat seorang gadis mengangkut sebuah tas gitar yang hampir sama besar dengan badannya. _Oh great, that is what I've done._

"Ichigo, biar kakak saja yang membawakannya. Itu pasti berat,"

Aku memasang senyuman ramahku kembali, berharap si kecil Ichigo dapat berteman baik denganku.

"Jangan meremehkanku Byakuya, aku bisa membawa ini. Jangan kira karena aku masih kecil sehingga kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lainnya. Aku takkan kalah darimu dalam merebut perhatian kak Rukia, walaupun kau lebih tua dariku."

Bocah tengik itu berlalu meninggalkanku yang tercenung dengan ucapannya. Apa? Merebut perhatian Rukia? Kenapa dengan bocah itu? Dan perlu dicatat, dia hanya memanggilku 'Byakuya' tanpa embel-embel kehormatan. Aha, tentu saja si bocah sedang jatuh cinta dengan nee sannya. Tapi karena dia masih dianggap bocah, dia akan menganggap laki-laki remaja sepertinya sebagai rival. Lucu sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Tolong hentikan senyum-senyum tak jelasmu itu, karena itu cukup aneh"

Tinggallah aku dan Rukia berjalan berdua di belakang Unohana san dan si bocah singa yang masih setia membawakan gitar Rukia ke suatu ruangan.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku ke sini Cuma ingin menghibur anak-anak,"

Sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan seperti perpustakaan kecil. Terlihat di sana anak-anak sedang menggambar dan membaca. Sesaat Rukia mendekati pintu, anak-anak itu langsung menyerbunya.

"Nee san, kami rindu."

"Hei, bukannya baru satu minggu nee san tidak ke sini?"

"Ya, tapi 1 hari saja tanpa nee san rasanya seperti setahun,"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut orange panjang merajuk manja pada Rukia yang sedang berjongkok menyesuaikan tingginya dengan anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nee san obati rindunya dengan beberapa lagu?"

"Asiiik,"

Seolah diberi sihir, anak-anak di ruangan itu tahu sendiri apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mereka duduk dengan rapi di dekat Rukia. Dan aku, mau tak mau juga mengambil bagian di sebelah anak-anak itu.

"Kakak siapa?"

"Byakuya, temannya Rukia." Kulirik Rukia yang sedang duduk bersila sambil menyetel gitarnya untuk melihat reaksinya dengan sebutan sebagai 'teman Rukia'.

Dia tersenyum padaku lalu menatap anak-anak itu dan mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya bagus dan permainan gitarnya juga ceria, membuat anak-anak itu ikut bernyanyi juga. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut berbaur dengan kerumunan ini. Membacakan mereka cerita, membuatkan gambar, dan satu lagi menyanyi dengan mereka.

"Onii san, ayo ke sini. Ayo tanding nyanyi dengan kami,"

Inoe, gadis yang berambut orange itu dan teman-temannya menarikku ke sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah hebohnya dari ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan yang penuh mainan dan disana berdiri kokoh sebuah mesin kotak yang sudah ada mic-nya.

Gadis itu dan teman-temannya tampak menyetel sebuah lagu lalu menyerahkan mic-nya padaku. Maksudnya aku harus bernyanyi? Yang benar saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dan update dengan lagu-lagu sekarang. Sesaat musiknya di putar, beruntung aku tidak perlu malu dihadapan anak-anak ini, karena aku tahu lagu ini. Ini lagu masa kecilku.

Rukia dan Ichigo menonton di dekat pintu, menatapku antusias. Aku mulai menyanyi dengan bagus dan merdu. walau tak sebagus suara Rukia yang kudengar tadi, tapi aku bisa menyanyikan lagu ini tanpa _fals._ Setelah itu, mesinnya mengeluarkan nilai dari nyanyianku, dan aku hanya mendapat angka 60.

"Yah, Onii san payah. Sini aku ajari agar dapat angka yang tinggi."

Bocah berkepala botak mengambil paksa mic yang ada ditanganku, lalu memutar lagu yang sama. Dia menyanyi lantang sekali. Dan coba tebak, ternyata dengan nyanyi asalan seperti itu, nilainya 100 dan itu lebih tinggi dariku?

"Begitu caranya," si bocah yang bernama ikakku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahku,"

Aku tidak mengerti. Rukia datang menghampiriku, "Dalam permainan ini bukan suara yang bagus yang menang, tapi suara yang paling keras dan penuh semangat."

"Siapa yang membeli mainan aneh seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Maaf ya kalau aku membeli mainan aneh seperti ini,"

Dia merengut seperti anak kecil sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Bukan maksudku berkata tidak sopan tentang mainan ini. Itu hanya aku merasa kesal dikalahkan oleh anak kecil. Dan lagi, Rukia yang membelikan mesin ini? Aku yakin pasti harganya mahal, apa dia orang kaya?

Tanpa kusadari, malam sudah mulai menjemput. Tak pernah aku merasa begini senangnya dengan kehidupanku. Jujur saja, sejak kecil aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, bermain seperti anak kecil dan melupakan segala masalahku.

"Wah, sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya nee san pulang,"

"Yah.. tidurlah di sini nee san," anak-anak tersebut merajuk sambil bergelayut manja pada Rukia.

"Tidak bisa sayang, nee san harus pulang. Nee san sudah janji pada ayah. Maaf ya, seminggu lagi nee san akan ke sini, gimana?"

Anak-anak tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya serempak dan itu merupakan pemandangan lucu bagiku. Tak tahan, aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Onii san juga harus datang lagi ke sini dengan nee san ya?"

Aku terkesiap melihat senyuman manis bak malaikat anak-anak panti asuhan ini.

"Baiklah" kuusap satu persatu kepala mereka sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanyaku.

"Anak itu selalu di suatu tempat kalau aku mau pulang,"

"O ya?"

Setelah kami berpamitan dengan Unohana dan pengurus panti lainnya, aku mengikuti langkah kecil namun tegap milik Rukia menuju beranda luar panti asuhan ini. Kulihat di sana duduklah bocah kecil berambut jingga yang sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam saat ini. Asap putih menggepul berirama setiap dia menghembuskan nafas.

"Hei, sudah kukira kamu di sini Ichigo," sapa Rukia mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tidak ke dalam? Udara dingin sekali, nanti kau bisa sakit,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Rukia nee,"

"Owh maaf, umurmu sudah 13 tahun ya? Sudah remaja dong, hehe"

"Bagaimana? Apa ada gadis cantik yang kamu sukai di sekolahmu?"

Mereka bercengkrama tanpa memperdulikanku yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah Rukia. Dapat kutangkap gelagat gugup dari bocah ini pada pertanyaan terakhir Rukia. Sungguh lucu.

"Belum," bocah itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Agak lama setelah itu, dia menatap Rukia "Aku menyukai kakak,"

Deg. Itu bunyi jantungku, aku tak tahu kenapa malah aku yang deg-degan dengan pengakuan jujur anak ini. Apa Rukia juga merasakan degupan yang sama denganku? Apa reaksinya? Kulirik wanita berambut pendek ini, dia menatap teduh Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," Rukia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo. "Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri,"

Bocah itu sedikit kesal mendengar pernyataan Rukia yang terakhir. Dielakkannya tatapan hangat Rukia. Walau terkesan penuh kasih sayang, tapi senyuman Rukia saat ini terasa sebagai penolakan halus baginya. Aku juga laki-laki, jadi aku lumayan tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo saat ini.

"Masuklah ke dalam, badanmu sudah dingin begini," Rukia melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Ichigo.

"Jaga jaket itu ya, seminggu lagi aku akan datang menjemputnya," wanita ini tahu sekali cara membujuk anak-anak yang sedang merajuk. Merajuk ingin dirinya kembali lagi ke panti asuhan ini.

Kami pun berlalu dari panti asuhan itu. Saat ini aku bukan lagi berjalan sebagai _stalker_, karena bahu Rukia sedang bersentuhan dengan lengan kananku. Kutatap danau es itu dan Rukia mengerti bahwa aku sangat kagum dengannya. Tanpa basa basi, dia mengajakku menginjakkan kaki di danau itu. Lumayan takut pada awalnya, tapi Rukia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Dia berkata kalau dia suad sering main di sini.

"Es nya takkan mencair tiba-tiba, dasar penakut" dia selalu mengejekku. Walau begitu, dia tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Dan itu membuatku merasa hangat.

Kami tertawa, bercanda, dan saling menopang ketika ada nanti yang jatuh terpeleset. Jam keberangkatan Shinkansen dari desa Karakura ini setiap jam 9 malam, jadi kami punya waktu bersantai sebelum balik ke Tokyo. Setelah lelah dengan permainan yang kami lakukan, aku dan Rukia duduk di kursi di dekat pohon sekitaran danau itu yang terbuat dari kayu. Kubersihkan salju yang menutupi kursi itu dan Rukia duduk di sebelahku.

Kami bercengkarama banyak sekali, terutama membicarakan kelakuan anak-anak panti asuhan tadi. Kubuka jaket yang ku kenakan lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil Rukia yang Cuma memakai baju hangat rajutan. Tinggallah baju hangat yang melekat ditubuhku.

"Hei, tidak usah. Nanti kau bisa kedinginan," ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan jaketku.

"Justru kamu yang kedinginan. Tubuh kecil begitu tak ada lemaknya, mana bisa tahan melawan dingin?"

Oh Tuhan, saat ini aku sedang menggodanya. Baru sekali ini aku menggoda perempuan.

"Sialan kau," bentaknya sambil memukul lambat lenganku dengan tinjunya.

Kutangkap tangan itu, "Lagian jika bersamamu aku merasa hangat,"

Kutatap mata violetnya dengan teduh. Jangan salahkan aku kalau sekarang dia bertampang tak percaya dengan kata-kataku, karena aku juga tak menyangka akan seberani ini. _I might be crazy_.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya sambil menuntun tangannya untuk turun menjauhi wajahnya yang sedang kunikmati saat ini. Dia hanya diam dan membalas tatapanku. Matanya bergerilya menelusuri lekuk wajahku. Saat ini aku tahu dia sedang terpesona dengan ketampananku. Matanya berhenti di bibir merahku dan begitu juga aku.

Gumpalan asap dari mulut kami mulai membentur satu sama lain sampai tak ada lagi jarak antara bibir kami. _This is the miracle of winter, coz now I'm kissing her_.

...

Itu pengalaman berharga yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Aku berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang tak kutahu umurnya, apa dia masih sekolah, dimana rumahnya, dan satu lagi hal yang penting, apa dia sudah punya pacar? Yang kutahu hanya Rukia sirambut pendek dengan mata violet yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta, lebih tepatnya cinta buta. Yang kutahu untuk saat ini dia sedang bersandar terlelap karena lelah. Dan begitu juga aku.

…

"Ya, Byakuya,"

Aku tersentak dari lelapku dan mendapati sesosok gadis yang sedang aku mimpikan tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai," dia tersenyum padaku lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku keluar dari shinkansen ini.

Sampailah kami di luar stasiun dan berencana untuk balik ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku lewat sini," ucapnya menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari arah rumahku.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah, nanti ada yang marah," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala dan aku tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"O iya, ini jaketmu. _Arigatou_,"

Ku tolak jaket yang dilepaskannya lalu kembali menyelimutinya dengan jaket itu.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya,"

Mungkin perkataanku terdengar aneh karena kami tak punya nomor hp satu sama lain atau tak tahu alamat rumah. Tapi aku hanya yakin akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Walau agak merasa canggung, kami berpisah di pintu stasiun ini. Sudah beberapa langkah kutinggalkan Rukia. Setiap langkah yang kutapaki, setiap itu pula degupan jantungku semakin bertambah.

Kulirik sekali lagi tubuh mungilnya kebelakang lalu menghadap ke depan lagi memantapkan langkahku. Ketiga kalinya kulirik, tubuh itu terlihat semakin kecil dari pandanganku. Entah gejolak apa yang kurasakan, kukejar sosok itu lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Dia, Rukia terkejut dan berusaha memberontak. Kutahan tubuhnya dengan pelukanku.

"Aku akan mencarimu lagi dan saat kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menjadi kekasihku," ucapanku terdengar memerintah daripada sebuah permintaan.

Kurasakan tubuh Rukia yang mematung tak bergerak. Takut akan apa yang dipikirkannya, ku renggangkan pelukanku dan seketika itu dia membalikkan badan lalu membelai lembut pipiku.

"_we will see later. now go back to your home, cowboy_," dia tersenyum hangat padaku dan itu cukup membuatku kembali bersemangat.

Dering hp ku berbunyi dan itu adalah panggilan dari ibuku.

"Ada apa bu?"

"_Byakuya, dimana kamu sekarang nak? Sudah jadi ketemu dengan teman lamamu itu?"_

"Sudah bu, sekarang aku sedang di jalan ingin ke rumah," ucapku sambil menyetop taxi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Ibu punya berita bahagia,"_

"O ya? Apa itu?"

"_Anak ibu yang sudah hilang selama 16 tahun yang pernah ibu ceritakan padamu itu sudah bertemu._"

"Benarkah?"

"_Ya benar, besok kita akan menemuinya sayang_."

"Syukurlah kakak kandungku itu ditemukan. Aku juga turut bahagia bu,"

Kututup telpon itu. Tak pernah kudengar ibuku begitu bahagianya.

…

Sekarang aku sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan seseorang di restoran hotel milik keluargaku. Di sebelahku duduklah Toushiro, adik lelakiku yang berumur 12 tahun. Di depan kami duduklah ibuku ,Hisana dan ayahku, Ukitake. Tak heran rambutku dan rambut Toushiro berbeda. Rambutku sama hitamnya dengan ibuku dan rambut adikku sama putihnya dengan ayahku.

"Permisi nyonya, nona muda sudah datang,"

Aku tahu siapa maksudnya itu. Dialah anak ibu yang hilang dulu. Pintu yang berada di belakangku membuatku enggan untuk menoleh. Toh nanti juga akan tahu juga. Ibuku dengan antusias menjemputnya dan begitu juga adik serta ayahku yang berdiri dari duduknya menatap anggota keluarga baruku itu. Lalu aku? Aku hanya duduk sambil menyeruput teh, tak menatapnya.

"Beneran dia sudah berumur 20 tahun Otou san? Kok badannya kecil begitu sih?"

"Yang penting sepertinya dia lebih tinggi darimu," ejek Otou san ku sambil menjangkau kepala adikku.

"Nah, ini dia anak perempuanku itu. Namanya Rukia,"

Deg. Aku pasti salah dengar kan? Antara percaya dan tidak percaya kucari sosok yang dipanggil Rukia itu dan berharap dia berbeda dengan 'Rukia' yang ku kenal. Aku berdiri dari dudukku mendapati sosok itu, dia ternyata benar Rukia yang kukenal. Cantik, berambut hitam pendek dan bermata violet yang ternyata memang mirip dengan ibuku.

Benarkah dia kakak kandungku? Kakak dari ibu yang sama tapi ayah yang berbeda?

* * *

hai minna san, Yuna kembali lagi dengan fic baru nih, hehe.

yang judulnya 'Kebohongan Cinta' tetap akan berlanjut kok. fic ini cuma fic penyeling biar auhtor ga bosan dg 1 ide saja.

sebenarnya ide cerita seperti ini sudah lama mau Yuna buat. Yuna suka banget latar salju dan stasiun kereta seperti yang tergambar di fic ini. terkesan menenangkan. Yuna termasuk tipe orang yang suka bepergian sambil mendengarkan musik, memandang jauh mengharapkan ada pangeran yang datang seperti byakuya ini, teman-teman gimana? ada yang setuju dg Yuna? hehe.

owh ya, sebenarnya di sini tokoh utama nya adalah Byakuya. cerita ini seakan-akan _diarry_ atau kisah hidupnya. mengapa demikian? _just wait and see._

soal pair, mungkin sudah ada yang menebak siapa yang bakal jadi pasangan Rukia. mungkinkah Byakuya? atau Ichigo? _one more time, just wait and see_.

oy, buat Byakuya yang berambut pendek ini, mungkin minna san bisa bayangin sendiri gimana gantengnya dia. Byakuya remaja (walau di manga Byakuya remaja tetap berambut panjang) rambutnya tetap seperti model rambut panjangnya sekarang tapi lebih pendek, sependek rambut Gin. Akh.. pokoknya bayangin aja ya. karena Author kepalang mimisan duluan ga sanggup menjelaskan terlalu banyak. _coz he looks so gorgeous._

akhir kata tolong review ya..

dan selamat membaca :) jaa nee


	2. god must be kidding

**AFFECTION**

**Yuna Taiyou**

**Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: just wait for the end of story and you will realize the pair**

**Enjoy reading minna san ^^**

_Aku berdiri dari dudukku mendapati sosok itu, dia ternyata benar Rukia yang kukenal. Cantik, berambut hitam pendek dan bermata violet yang ternyata memang mirip dengan ibuku._

_Benarkah dia kakak kandungku? Kakak dari ibu yang sama tapi ayah yang berbeda?_

**Chapter 2**

**God Must Be Kidding**

Masih kutatap sosoknya yang duduk didepanku. Ya Tuhan, dia memang mirip sekali dengan ibuku, Hisana. Seperti pinang dibelah dua. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun hitamnya. Ternyata dia memang lebih dewasa dariku, lihat saja dandanan minimalisnya itu, terlihat cantik sekali. Arghhh.. kugaruk kasar tengkukku.

"Ada apa Byakuya?"

Kulihat ibu yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaanku karena dari tadi aku tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Kulirik Rukia, ah Rukia nee yang juga ikutan melihat kearahku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Tapi aku kesal dengan senyuman itu. Sepertinya 'malam' itu hanya aku yang—

"Tidak apa-apa," kulanjutkan kegiatan memotong steak yang ada di depanku.

"Rukia nee sekarang kuliah dimana?" Toushiro memulai percakapan. Anak itu memang cepat sekali berbaur dengan orang baru.

"Aku tidak kuliah, tamat SMA langsung bekerja," ucapnya tersenyum ramah. Kulihat raut wajah sedih ibuku.

"Maafkan ibu tidak cepat menemukanmu Rukia, ibu benar-benar minta maaf," kulihat ibu sedang menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Tidak apa apa bu, lagian selama 18 tahun ini aku dan ayah tidak tinggal di Tokyo, 2 tahun ini baru kami pindah karena aku dipindahtugaskan perusahaan tempat ku kerja,"

"Lagian aku cukup bahagia tinggal berdua dengan ayah dan bersyukur juga akhirnya dapat melihat keluarga baru ibu," ucapnya tersenyum tulus pada ibu, ayah, Toushiro, dan aku.

"_Ne_ Rukia, apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya ayahku. Aku tahu maksudnya untuk memecah keheningan antara kami, tapi aku kurang suka mendengarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya belum siap mendengarnya.

"Hm.. saat ini belum punya,"

Hufthh.. syukurlah, aku tersenyum bahagia sambil meneguk minuman di depanku.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat bahagia Byakuya?

Uhuk. Dengan tidak indahnya aku tersedak minumanku. _Damn_.

"Ya iyalah bu, onii san kan punya pacar cantik banget, makanya dia mendengus begitu," Toushiro malah menyulut api.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya," jawabku kelabakan.

"Huh, dasar _ playboy_—"

"Toushiro—" kupegang tengkuknya dengan kuat lalu menekannya ke bawah. Ayah pun berusaha meleraiku.

"Sudah, sudah. Maaf ya Rukia dua adik laki-lakimu ini memang sering bertengkar begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang ramai begini kok bu," kulihat Rukia melirik penuh arti padaku. Lalu mengambil gelas minuman disebelahnya sambil mendengus. _I see that face and what is that mean?_

"_Ne _Rukia, bagaimana kalau kukenalkan pada anak lelaki kolegaku?"

"Ah, anaknya Gin Ichimaru san ya Yah? Ya ya, cocok juga dengan Rukia."

Uhuk. Aku tersedak dengan nista untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ibu Ayah ini kan baru pertemuan awal dengan Rukia, kenapa sudah merencanakan perjodohan sih?" agak gelagapan juga kuucapkan pendapatku.

"Byakuya, kamu tidak sopan sekali sih. Rukia kakakmu, masa kamu cuma manggil namanya saja? Lagian tidak apa cepat-cepat. Ibu mau menimang anak kecil lagi," dan ibuku terlihat bahagia sekali dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu. Sial.

"Maaf ya Rukia, maksudku bukan ingin memaksa. Coba saja dulu kenalan dengannya. Namanya Sousuke Ichimaru. Dia seorang dokter, mana tahu jodoh," Ayahku menambahkan lagi. Kedua orang tuaku memang berambisi sekali. Lihat saja seringaian aneh mereka.

"Aku rasa Gin jii akan suka dengan ide ini. Karena dia kan memang terobsesi dengan wajah ibu," Toushiro pun ikut-ikutan menambahkan. Tidak adakah yang mau membelaku?

"Baiklah, bisa kupertimbangkan,"

Bagus. Kutatap Rukia yang mengatakan persetujuan itu. Dia terlihat bahagia. Ternyata memang hanya aku yang menganggap 'malam' itu spesial. _Damn, I just wanna go away right now_.

"Mau kemana Byakuya?"

"Toilet," kujawab pertanyaan Ayah sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja makan itu.

Sial, sial. Ini benar-benar bukan aku. Sosok yang kutatap di depan cermin ini sama sekali bukan aku selama ini. Dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang memang dia yang bisa membuatku berekspresi macam-macam. Kusisir rambut pendekku dengan tangan kiriku. Lalu melangkah gontai keluar toilet.

"Hei _cowboy_, _you've been so long in there._ Jangan buat keluargamu khawatir dong,"

Aku terkejut melihat Rukia sudah berdiri di seberang pintu toilet pria. Dia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, menandakan kekesalannya menungguku keluar dari toilet. Kutatap lagi dia dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dia memang sangat cantik—

"Kenapa diam saja?" Dia memandangku sambil menurunkan tangannya. Aku tahu kamu bersikap seperti ini karena kejadian hari kita bertemu itu kan?"

Diam. Aku hanya memilih itu sebagai jawaban.

"Aha— aku tahu alasanmu mendadak ingin pergi jauh itu. Karena putus dari pacarmu kan?" Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan aku masih saja diam—

"Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Yah, anggap saja karena kamu sedang sedih ditinggal pacarmu, aku maklum saja. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini—"

Dia semakin dekat denganku sehingga aroma parfumnya dapat tertangkap oleh penciumanku. Ah— wangi yang manis.

"Karena kita adalah keluarga," dia menempelkan tangannya di dadaku mengelusnya lembut.

Kugenggam kasar tangan itu sebelum dia menyadari detak jantungku yang semakin cepat.

"Aku bukan orang dewasa sepertimu yang dapat bersikap tenang dengan apa yang telah terjadi,"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap ciuman itu sebagai pelampiasan karena sedih putus dari pacarku. Jadi jangan sok berspekulasi. Kau bukan orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain hanya karena melihat atau menyentuh. Jadi jangan coba menebak sembarangan bagaimana perasaanku, _Nee san_."

Aku pergi melangkah meninggalkannya. _Damn, it's so hurt_.

…

"Kamu yakin tidak mau tinggal bersama kami Rukia?"

"Maafkan aku bu, aku tidak mau meninggalkan ayah sendirian. Dia sudah tua, susah juga kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya nanti."

"Walaupun begitu, sering sering lah ke rumah ya Rukia,"

"Baiklah Ojii san"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, besok aku harus bekerja pagi-pagi sekali,"

"Oya, kenapa tidak pindah saja ke perusahan kami Rukia? Di sana kamu bisa mendapatkan gaji yang besar daripada tempatmu bekerja sekarang."

"_Arigatou_ Ojii san, tapi aku sudah lama bekerja di sana. Pemiliknya sudah banyak membantuku dan ayah selama ini. Aku jadi malas untuk pindah,"

"Sayang sekali ya,"

"Apa masih lama berbincangnya? Aku mau pulang, ngantuk!"

"Byakuya!"

"Tidak apa-apa bu, terima kasih atas pertemuan ini bu, ojii san. Aku senang dapat bertemu dengan dua saudara laki-lakiku,"

Dia berusaha tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku lebih memilih mengelakkan mataku darinya. _I hate her_.

Akhirnya dia pergi juga mengendarai taksi. Setibanya di rumah aku diomeli oleh ibu, tapi tidak kutanggapi dan malah berlalu ke lantai dua tempat kamarku, Toushiro, dan kamar Rukia yang dibuat oleh ibu dari awal rumah ini dibuat. Kupandangi pintu kamarnya. Kamar dengan warna violet karena ibu bilang warna mata anak perempuannya yang hilang berwarna violet.

"Tak kusangka reaksimu dari awal bertemu dengan Rukia nee akan seperti itu Onii san,"

Kutatap Toushiro yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya yang berada diantara kamarku dan kamar Rukia.

"Bukannya kamu yang paling tak sabaran ingin bertemu dengan anak gadis ibu?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian Onii san?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kuusahakan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaannya lalu membuka pintu kamarku.

"Lagian aku benci padanya,"

"Benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta loh Onii san,"

Kutatap dia dengan garang karena sedang memandangku dengan senyuman meremehkannya. Kubanting keras pintu kamarku lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sial, seringaiannya itu mengingatkanku dengan Rukia. Yah, namanya juga satu ibu. Jadi tak heran kalau cara Toushiro mengejekku itu mirip dengan Rukia.

Rukia dan Rukia lagi. Aku malas mengingatnya.

hah— Benar Toushiro _I love her, but I can't reach her._

Bukan hanya karena dia lebih dewasa dariku, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia kakak perempuanku.

TBC

^_^ Yuna mau senyum _innocent _dulu ya.

Digeplak reader karena beraninya meninggalkan fic ini begitu saja.

_Gomme ne minna san_.

Bukan maksud Yuna untuk meninggalkannya, walaupun sebenarnya Yuna pun bingung mau buat apa untuk lanjutan chap 1 nya. Karena jujur Yuna Cuma dapat ide buat awal ma akhirnya. Semuanya berawal karena Yuna lagi berkhayal gimana ya kalau Yuna pergi jalan-jalan sendiri gitu dan ketemu orang yang sama-sama menyukai ketenangan gitu. Saling mengerti walau Cuma diam (ga ada kalii -_-)

Ehem, kata orang kita bisa mengetahui gimana sifat dari penulis cerita dari ceritanya, ada yang berminat menebak bagaimana sifat Yuna ya? Hehe

Karena Yuna pun kurang mengerti o_O

Sebenarnya akhir akhir ini Yuna kurang sreg dengan fandom ini

Bukan hanya karena cerita Bleach itu sendiri yang bikin Yuna gregetan, tapi banyak hal yang membuat Yuna jarang melirik lagi. Pernah berniat untuk menghapus fic ini, biar ga _nyampah_ dan bikin kecewa reader karena ga dilanjutin, tapi semua niat nista itu diurungkan. Yuna usahain yah, disela-sela persiapan ujian kompre ini. Hehehe

Spesial thanx buat ** .anda****, ****corvusraven****, ****Hanya himbauan****, ****Aii Sakuraii****, ****Nakamura Chiaki****, ****Plovercrest****, ****amexki cha****n, ****ayaaa****, ****sora-donald-goofy****, ****Jean Sakuragi****, ****BlueOrchid13****, ****dhiya chan****, ****chariot330****, ****Jubeichanssie****, ****Keiko Eni Naomi**, dan **silent reader**.

_Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimatsu minna san_


End file.
